marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rachel Summers (Earth-811)
__TOC__ Real Name: Rachel Anne Grey (nee Summers) Nicknames: Ray, Starchilde Former Aliases: Phoenix, Mother Askani Other Current Aliases: Rachel Grey Status Occupation: Adventurer; former Mutant Hound Legal Status: Citizen of the United States in the near future of an alternate reality (Earth-811), with no criminal record Identity: Secret Marital Status: Single Group Affiliation: X-Men (formerly) Excalibur, Clan Askani Base of Operations: Xavier Institute of Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly Braddock Lighthouse, England Origin Rachel Summers is the daughter of Jean Grey and Scott Summers in the alternate reality known as the "Days of Future Past". In her reality Senator Robert Kelly was assassinated and the Mutant Registration Act was passed, causing a chain of events that resulted in a dystopian future where all mutants and super-powered humans were killed by Sentinels. Place of Birth: Eastern United States of Earth-811 Known Relatives: Jean Grey (aka Phoenix, mother, deceased), Scott Summers (aka Cyclops, father), Nathan Summers (aka Cable, considered half-brother), Christopher Summers (paternal grandfather), Katherine Anne Summers (paternal grandmother, deceased), John Grey (maternal grandfather, deceased), Elaine Grey (maternal grandmother, deceased), Nate Grey (aka X-Man, alternate timeline brother, deceased), Dream Summers (alternate timeline, daughter), Jonathon Richards (aka Hyperstorm, alternate timeline, son), Franklin Richards (alternate timeline husband) First Appearance: Uncanny X-Men Vol. 1 #141 (1981) History In her future, Rachel had lived an awful life. Her mother Jean was killed by Mastermind. The Sentinel program was restarted by the government. The Sentinels went on a rampage, attacking Xavier's school and eventually deeming that all super-powered humans must be exterminated. Rachel was captured and enslaved by Ahab to become one of the mutant hunters known as Hounds. She was drugged and brainwashed to use her psychic abilites to track and kill fellow mutants. Staying in a mindlock with her prey, she fueled her anger until she could break Ahab's control over her. Rachel permanently scarred Ahab and was eventually sent to a containment camp after sucessive attempts to convert her back into a Hound failed. Within the camp, Rachel and Franklin Richards found a way to break their power-neutralizing collars. In order to avert her timeline's apocalyptic future, Rachel Summers sent Kate Pryde (an older Shadowcat) into the past to prevent Senator Kelly's assassination. Kate suceeded in the past, but the future stayed as it was. Rachel projected her astral self into the past to see what went wrong, when she was discovered by the Phoenix Force. After mistaking Rachel for Jean Grey, the Phoenix Force looked into her mind and viewed her life of pain and began to follow the young girl. Back in the future, Rachel collapsed under the stress. The Phoenix Force revealed itself to Kate, who asked the cosmic entity to send Rachel physically into the past. On a suicide mission to destroy a Nimrod manufacturing plant, Kate signaled for the Phoenix Force to amplify Rachel's chrono powers, hurling her friend into the past with hazy memories of her former life. Ariving on the 616 Earth, Rachel encountered the fifteen year old Illyana Rasputin at the Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. She remembered that in her world, Illyana died younger and realized this past was of another reality. Unsure of what to do, Rachel fled to New York City and was attacked by Selene. The X-Men managed to rescue her from the energy vampire. Professor X worked with her to restore her memories, and she joined the mutant team. Rachel also joined Excalibur after being chased by Mojo's Warwolves. When Captain Britain became trapped in a timestream, Rachel took his place to free him. She found herself in Cable's apocalyptic future and became the Mother Askani. She sent for the young Nathan Summers and began to raise him while he fought Apocalypse's techno-virus, also having a clone made. In her advanced age, Apocalypse's assassins were eventually able to wound her and steal the clone would would become Stryfe. She summoned Cyclops and Jean Grey to raise Cable in her stead. Dying, she asked Jean to take the name of Phoenix. Apocalypse's destruction at the hands of Jean Grey and Cable seemed to undo the Askani future. Rachel ended up back in contemporary time. She suspects the Phoenix Force returned her to the present. Cable assisted her and the two battled the Dark Sisterhood. She was later abducted by Elias Bogan. Storm's team of 'X-Treme X-Men' found her while battling Bogan, and she agreed to rejoin the X-Men when Cyclops reorganized the teams. A holographic message left by Jean persuaded Rachel to adopt the Marvel Girl name and costume. She currently refers to herself as Rachel Grey and is uncertain of Cyclop's current relationship with Emma Frost. Recently, a Shi'ar strike force successfully killed every living relative of Jean Grey other than Rachel for fear of the Phoenix returning. Rachel was marked her with a phoenix tattoo by the Shi'ar making her unable to hide who she is. Enraged, Rachel has sworn vengeance. Characteristics Height: 5' 7" Weight: 125 lbs (56.7 kg) Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: Rachel normally telepathically hides the Hound markings on her face. Since her return, Rachel's power sometimes manifests a small phoenix symbol around her left eye. As a result of an attack by the Shi'ar, Rachel now has a Phoenix tattoo on her back. Powers Known Powers: Rachel inherited enormous psionic powers from her mother. Rachel is an Omega-level mutant. She has great control over her powerful Telepathy and Telekinesis. Telepathy: can read minds and project her thoughts into other minds within a vast, potentially limitless radius. She has not always had access to her Telepathy due to mental blocks. Her notable powers include: Telepathic Cloak: Can mask her presence from being detected by others. Her abilities can at times go undetected or be counteracted by other more powerful telepaths depending on their level of skill in using their own psi abilities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Psychic Shadow: ability to mask herself, and other peoples' presence from those around him. Can telepathically disguise himself, making her appearance that of a shadow. Marvel Girl has developed a golden Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her right eye whenever she uses her powers. Mind Control: ability to control the minds of others upon mere concentration. Mind Possession: ability to possess the mind of another, and use that beings body as your own Mind Alteration: ability to alter the minds of others by force of will, changing their personality partially or entirely. Psionic Shield: ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. Mind Control: capable of controlling the minds of others but only one at a time and if the target is in her physical presence. Telepathic Illusions: ability to create illusions to make herself seem to be invisible, look like someone else, or make others experience events that are not truly happening. Mental Paralysis: ability to induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. Mental Amnesia: Can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. Psionic Blasts: can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. Astral Projection: can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can only travel in astral form over short distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. Mind Transferal: able to transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies should her own physical body be somehow killed. Mental Detection: can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. Psionic Firebird: ability to manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. Telekinesis: possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter with the energy of her thoughts, create force fields amd fire concussive psionic force blasts. By using her telekinesis to levitate herself, Marvel Girl can fly at incredible speeds. Rachel was able to create a micro black hole, and levitate an entire city. She can sustain shields that can withstand Jovian atmospheric pressures, and even repel nuclear weapon attacks. In addition, Rachel’s psionic fine-motor control allows her to manipulate matter on the sub-atomic level; demonstrating the ability to alter molecular valences, or even rewrite her own genome. Time Travel: possesses the psionic power to displace himself and others at almost any specific point in the timestream and then reemerging in the physical world from as much as a few minutes to years by generating chronal energies. He could apparently travel in astral form as well. She could also travel to points in the future Chronoskimming: allows her to temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version, or a close ancestor/descendant, or as a disemboded astral form Rachel was once the host to the Phoenix Force. As Phoenix her telepathic, telekinetic, and chronoskimming powers were amplified considerably. Rachel created a psi-bond with her half-brother Nathan Summers shortly after his birth. It is unknown if that link still exists. Known Abilities: Rachel Summers has trained with Nightcrawler in hand-to-hand combat and learned lockpicking skills from Storm. Strength Level: Normal human female with intensive regular exercise. When possessing the Phoenix Force, Rachel had superhuman strength with an unknown upper limit. Miscellaneous Equipment: None known. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird. Weapons: None known. Notes * In her home timeline of Earth-811, Rachel's father, Scott, is deceased. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Uncanny X-Men #141-142 (Days of Future Past) Related Articles * Marvel Girl Quotes * Jean Grey * Phoenix Force External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:American Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Modern Age Category:X-Men members Category:Excalibur members Category:Single Characters Category:Secret Identity